A Broken Farewell
by Ryuzaki Uchida
Summary: (AU)La vida no siempre es color de rosas,Yui Hirasawa aprendio eso por las malas sobrepuso sus deseos y su felicidad por sus amigas y familia obteniendo unicamente a cambio el abandono e insultos hacia su persona,afectandola como una persona debil que se sumio en la oscuridad pero eso ha cambiado,ya no es la niña de antes ahora es una persona diferente de la que solia ser..
1. Una Tormentosa Juventud

**-N/A:**

 **-Disclaimer: K-on! Pertenece a Kyoto Animation y Kakifly**

 **-Esta historia estará centrada en nuestra amada y querida Yui Hirasawa,pero esta sera diferente a la del anime y talvez quieran matarme por eso,asi que una vez dicho eso alla vamos**

 **-Estara centrado en un AU poco después de la primera parte de la segunda temporada,después dara un salto en el tiempo a la época de universidad mas que todo para contar como fue la vida de Yui**

 **-Le doy especiales saludos y agradecimientos a FCDA pues gracias a el fue que me anime a unirme a fanfiction y he podido hacer realidad todas las historias que tengo actualmente incluyendo esta,gracias a tus ánimos e inspiración asi que si llegas a leer esto te lo agradezco.**

 **A Broken Farewell:**

-Capitulo 1:Una Tormentosa Juventud

POV Yui:

Mi nombre es Yui Hirasawa se podría decir que he vivido en una hermosa y fantástica vida, tengo unos padres que me quieren y respetan, una amada hermana menor la cual me tiene como su modelo a seguir, unas buenas amigas con las cuales hicimos una banda en nuestra escuela llamada Houkago Tea Time, al principio no estábamos seguras de que esto fuese a funcionar.

Pero de alguna manera funciono y triunfamos como banda siendo queridas por nuestras compañeras y maestros, siendo la inspiración para algunos y los ídolos de otros, poco tiempo después nuestra banda y felicidad se vieron incrementadas con la llegada de una nueva miembro,Azusa Nakano quien era una pequeña muy habilidosa en la guitarra, debo admitir que me encantaba molestarla de vez en cuando, llevábamos una hermosa amistad las cinco.

Ayude a Ricchan a que confesara sus sentimientos a Mio pues se conocían desde pequeñas y era obvio que entre esas dos estaban naciendo sentimientos que iban mas allá de una amistad, en cuanto a Mugi-chan las dos nos hicimos bastante cercanas éramos buenas amigas y Azu-nyan mi querida kouhai,eh de confesarles que durante un tiempo sentí algo por ella pero no me pareció correcto lo que sentía hasta que Mugi me dio el valor, pero para cuando quise intentar algo fue demasiado tarde…

Pues una chica del mismo curso de Azusa, una chica bastante hermosa y con apariencia inocente e infantil de largo cabello rosado y de ojos rojos llamada Mirei Mikagura se había robado el corazón de la pequeña gatita por lo que deje de intentarlo, antes le ayude a Azu-nyan a que aceptara a aquella chica, Mugí estuvo enojada conmigo por eso durante un tiempo estuvo sin siquiera dirigirme la palabra en cuanto a mi hermana se que ella estaría bien con nuestros padres pues claro sin que ella lo supiese ya tenia un futuro asegurado desde antes de nacer, a diferencia de mi, el cero a la izquierda de la familia Hirasawa, tarde o temprano me entere que mis padres solo me habían criado por lastima pues no esperaban nada de mi y tan pronto como me graduara intentarían deshacerme de mi casándome con el hijo de uno de sus amigos, mientras que mi pequeña hermana si tendría la libertad de que hacer con su vida…

Enterarme de eso me destrozo el corazón, llore varias noches esperando que todo fuera un error o algo falso, pero muy para mi desgracia asi eran las cosas,un dia en uno de sus arrebatos mi padre intento lastimarme pero yo no me deje,Ui trato de interceder por mi pero le dije que no se metiera, al final después de varios golpes y unas demandas de mi persona hacia ellos decidí irme de allí seria difícil comenzar de cero pero haciendo trabajos de medio tiempo como mesera, barman y hasta tocando con Guitah en bares me ayudaron a juntar suficiente dinero para una residencia compartida.

trate de hacer varios exámenes de ingreso a la universidad con diferentes profesiones pero no tenia el dinero necesario para pagar mis estudios, así que tuve que participar en un examen donde solo estarían los mejores candidatos de aquella universidad, no debo mentir al decirles que el examen era complicado pero no para alguien como yo, pues fue pan comido ahora solo quedaría esperar a que hicieran el proceso de selección y posterior a eso escogieran a tres de nosotros para tener una beca en su universidad.

Llámalo un giro caprichoso del destino, pero de esos 3 yo fui escogida debía de sentirme afortunada pero mas que eso me sentí tranquila de que al menos algo saliera bien, luego de tener el si estuve trabajando en varios lugares y junte lo suficiente para comprar los materiales y demás cosas que mi carrera escogida requeria,común o raro al final me había decantado por la música, pues siéndoles sincera era de las pocas o únicas cosas que aun amaba.

Las primeras semanas de clase fueron algo bastante normal y fácil de llevar tenia un buen rendimiento y notas,la universidad tenia varios clubs relacionados a la música desde algunos similares al nuestro como otros de jazz,soul,clásica entre muchos otros,por ahora pensaría con calma a cual se metería de esos, en cuanto a su rendimiento en otras materias relacionadas y no relacionadas a la música era una estudiante genio y exitosa los profesores la alababan y le felicitaban siempre.

-POV General:

Aun con su seriedad y todos sus cambios mas lo que le había ocurrido Yui se seguía aferrando a algo desconocido, talvez era esa tenue y leve esperanza de que todo volviera a ser como antes pero muy dentro de ella sabia que eso no volvería a ser así desde los últimos meses de escuela no había vuelto a hablar o ver a las demás, lo ultimo que había sabido por su hermana antes de irse de casa era que Azusa estaba teniendo éxito con la nueva generación del club, por fuera de eso no volvió a saber nada mas, pero ya fuera para bien o para mal la vida le tenia preparada una sorpresa….

-En otro lugar de la ciudad-

En el aeropuerto de Tokyo acababa de llegar un vuelo de entre todas las personas que habían bajado del mismo había una en especial que nos llamaba la atención, era una chica un poco alta de hermoso cabello rubio atado en una coleta,tenia un fino y hermoso rostro y unos ojos azules que enamorarían a cualquiera, llevaba una boina gris y tenia puestos unos lentes negros, la chica vestía una camisa blanca holgada con un chaleco gris y un pantalón negro acompañado de unas zapatillas del mismo color de la boina.

Esta chica era nada mas y nada menos que nuestra querida Tsumugi Kotobuki,pero ya no tenia el toque de princesa de antes, de hecho tenia un rostro bastante serio y frio algo habría tenido que pasar en estos últimos años que no había visto a sus amigas y efectivamente era así…

-POV Tsumugi:

Por fin he vuelto a casa después de tanto tiempo, a veces me arrepiento de haberme ido y otras no, se que fue la decisión correcta el haberme dado el tiempo para pensar después de todo lo que había pasado antes de graduarme, aun me duele como el club se fue separando lentamente.

Primero los extraños comportamientos de Yui y Azusa,después de que Mio y Ritsu se hicieran pareja las dos estaban en su mundo y no las culpo, pero sin embargo nadie se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba a Yui-chan, y la gota que colmo el vaso lo de Azusa y esa chica Yui las apoyo, pensaba que era una masoquista y quería intervenir pero Ui no me dejo.

Fuera de eso llegado el día de la graduación cada una tomo su camino y no volví a saber nada de ellas, pero aun estando lejos y visitando cada rincón del mundo no podía dejar de pensar en Yui,queria asegurarme de que ella siguiera bien que estuviera feliz, que fuera aquella alegre y tonta chica que recordaba…

Vaya pero que equivocada estaba, al parecer Ritsu y Mio habían desaparecido del mapa,Nodoka hace años que no hablaba con Yui,Himeko me dijo que tenia una pista pero no era algo seguro y por ultimo supe que Azusa había mantenido vivo el club con una nueva generación, no las conocía de nada pero esperaba que no pasaran por lo mismo que nosotras así que pedí por ellas.

Al final supe que Yui estaba estudiando en la Universidad Nacional de Bellas Artes y Música de Tokyo,asi que decidí inscribirme allí con la esperanza de encontrarla y saber que estuviera bien pues algo raro dentro de mi corazón me decía que debía de estar con ella por cualquier medio que me fuera posible, con la solicitud firmada y el examen hecho solo debía esperar…..

-POV General:

Dos semanas después cuando el inicio de las clases llego Yui se levantaba como cada mañana para salir de su residencia compartida con nada mas y nada menos que Ichigo Wakaoji una vieja compañera de Yui que se había quedado a vivir con ella en la residencia y le ayudaba a mantenerla, ambas asistían al misma universidad y carrera.

Ciertamente Ichigo se hizo cercana a Yui en ese tiempo siendo la única amiga que tenia, pero todo cambiaria esa mañana cuando las dos llegaran a su primera clase, después de la bienvenida y de buscar su salón entre varios lograron llegar al 402-2 donde había un maestro de origen ingles atendiendo la clase su nombre era Walter Smith y era el director de una banda sinfónica.

Como siempre Yui y Ichigo se sentaron juntas y el profesor ya iba a iniciar su clase cuando la puerta se abrió de un estruendo y una rubia cabellera se asomo por la misma puerta, decir que Yui y Ichigo estaban sorprendidas era poco pues la chica se disculpo y le pidió al maestro que le asignara un asiento y este le dijo a ella que se sentara junto a Yui y Himeko…

Al sentarse allí se sentía la tensión en el aire cuando Ichigo dijo cortante:

-Ichigo: Kotobuki-san que haces aquí?

-Tsumugi: Oh vaya pero si eres Wakaoji-san aun te recuerdo veo que has cambiado mucho, yo aquí pues que no ves que estudiamos la misma carrera tonta?

Se podía sentir una tensión en el aire como si cada una quisiera defender lo suyo, Yui normalmente dejaría a Ichigo sola en esto pero algo le decía que todo terminaría mal sino hacia algo por lo que decidió intervenir diciendo…

-Yui: Vamos chicas deberían calmarse no creen? O es que quieren hacer un escandalo en su primer dia de clases?

-Ichigo: Lo siento Yui…

-Tsumugi: Tienes razón lo siento Yui-chan…

-Yui: Yui-san o Yui para ti…ha pasado tiempo no crees Tsumugi?

La joven Kotobuki se sentía extrañada por la persona que estaba delante de ella no la recordaba como si fuese Yui Hirasawa, esta chica delante suyo era alguien completamente diferente a esa chica, más refinada y elegante, más fría y calculadora no sabia que había hecho que su amiga cambiara asi pero eso no la detendría en esforzarse por recuperarla traería a la vieja Yui de vuelta o al menos esa era la meta que se había propuesto pero realmente seria una tarea bastante difícil de cumplir….

Después de las clases Mugi llamo a Yui y le dijo que si podían hablar, Yui respetuosamente y manteniendo su temple le dijo que con gusto hablaría con ella a la hora del almuerzo, llegada esa hora Mugi se dirigió con emoción al comedor de la universidad el cual era enorme le fue difícil hallar a su amiga pero al final la encontró sentada con Ichigo, quien ya no le miraba tan severamente sino con una mirada neutra como protegiendo una amiga.

Le recordaba a ella en el pasado cuando intento proteger a Yui de Azusa pero fallo estrepitosamente, la Hirasawa fue la primera en tomar la palabra..

-Yui: Muy bien Tsumugi te escucho de que deseas hablar?

-Tsumugi: Sobre nosotras, todo esto esta mal pero no podemos llorar por los problemas de la otra así que me gustaría saber que te paso en todos estos años desde que me fui?

-Ichigo: de verdad quieres saberlo?

-Tsumugi: Si..

-Yui: Bueno ponte cómoda te contare esta historia de una niña que vivía creyendo en falsas ilusiones y sueños…..

 **-Ryuzaki:Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo,como se habran dado cuenta muchas cosas cambiaron para bien y otras para mal,les prometo que esta historia no decepcionara,me disculpo si de pronto se me escapa algún error o algo he terminado de escribir esto a la madrugada por lo que no estaba muy despierto,no siendo mas me despido por esta vez y nos vemos en una próxima de edición de..**

 **-Shadow: Si bla bla bla no nos cuentes tu vida quieres?**

 **-Ryuzaki: que haces aqui Shadow?**

 **-Shadow: Bueno sali de mi encierro y me intereso ver lo que andabas haciendo,asi que una nueva historia de seguro terminaras esta y las otras no?**

 **-Ryuzaki: Si vamos por quien me tomas,por un escritor de esos que desaparecen y vuelven en 9 años..**

 **-Shadow: solo era una advertencia,bueno como sea y para no hacer esto mas largo,esperamos queridos amigos que hayan disfrutado del capitulo escrito por este soquete..**

 **-Ryuzaki: Oye!**

 **-Shadow: Y nos vemos en un próximo capitulo de A Broken Farewell….**

 **-Ryuzaki: Hasta la próxima…**

 **-Proximo Capitulo: La Falsa Esperanza**


	2. La Falsa Esperanza

**-N/A:**

 **-Disclaimer: K-on! Pertenece a Kyoto Animation y Kakifly**

 **-Esta historia estará centrada en nuestra amada y querida Yui Hirasawa,pero esta sera diferente a la del anime y talvez quieran matarme por eso,asi que una vez dicho eso alla vamos**

 **-Estara centrado en un AU poco después de la primera parte de la segunda temporada,después dara un salto en el tiempo a la época de universidad mas que todo para contar como fue la vida de Yui**

 **-Le doy especiales saludos y agradecimientos a FCDA pues gracias a el fue que me anime a unirme a fanfiction y he podido hacer realidad todas las historias que tengo actualmente incluyendo esta,gracias a tus ánimos e inspiración asi que si llegas a leer esto te lo agradezco.**

 **Ahora pasando con los reviews:**

 **-Night Flying:Si esta es una de las que mas deseaba hacer y poder hacerla ahora me hace feliz,me halagas con ese comentario gracias te agradezco por leerme aunque no me considero el mejor pero eso si me encanta escribir y seguire aquí por mucho tiempo, sin mas disfruta de este capitulo y nos veremos en la próxima..**

 **-FCDA: Si pobre de ella,no ha tenido una vida fácil veamos que le depara esta historia a ella y Mugi….**

 **A Broken Farewell:**

-Capitulo 2:La Falsa Esperanza

POV Yui:

Al parecer había vivido toda mi juventud engañada creyendo que era una princesa que vivía un hermoso sueño con una familia que la amaba y buenas amigas, pero no podía estar mas equivocada después de enterarme de lo de mis padres y de lo de la propuesta de matrimonio quise negar esto en mi mente, pero después de tanto negarme y llorar termine por darme cuenta de que esta era la dura realidad.

Durante un tiempo hice como si no hubiera pasado nada y la convivencia en nuestro hogar seguía como siempre pero acercándose mi graduación pude darme cuenta de que el comportamiento de mis padres cambio gradualmente, siendo mas fríos y toscos conmigo sin siquiera dirigirme la palabra, estaban solamente interesados en sus negocios y trabajos, por otro lado en la escuela nuestra triste separación ya se había dado.

Mugi al parecer seguía enojada conmigo y no me quiso hablar, Azusa por otro lado siempre estaba allí, aun después de que le ayudara con Mirei y de que al principio me hubiera dolido no estar con ella aprendí a superarla pero esa cicatriz y ese dolor fantasma siempre me acompañarían, Mio y Ricchan eran la pareja mas feliz que se podía ver y dado que ambas pensaban en asistir a la misma universidad y tenían un futuro planeado las apoyamos y decidimos dar un ultimo gran concierto antes de la graduación.

Luego de eso Houkago Tea Time se disolvió y como con nuestra partida Azusa quedaría sola, me di a la tarea con la ayuda de Mugi y Mirei de conseguir nuevos miembros para el club de música ligera logrando juntar varias chicas, siendo 5 de 2do año y 4 de 1er año, dándole la sorpresa a Azusa le di las gracias a Mirei por su ayuda y ella me dio una sonrisa sincera y me abrazo.

Sin saberlo porque lagrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos y me puse a llorar en sus brazos, ella me dijo que era mala mintiendo a lo que supe que ella sabia lo que alguna vez sentí por mi querida gatita, ella me dijo que Azusa trato de acercarse a mi, pero que yo estaba tan sumida en mis propios problemas y cosas que nunca le preste atención, sabiendo eso me sentí devastada pues por esas épocas había perdido las ganas de vivir al saber lo de mis padres…

Le pedí que cuidara mucho de Asuza,pues jamás volverían a saber de mi, no le di muchos detalles pero le dije que cuidara de ella con su vida y con un agradecimiento y un apretón de manos me fui de allí, el tiempo paso volando y la graduación llego, Mio y Ritsu se prepararon para los exámenes de admisión a su universidad, Mugi se fue sin siquiera despedirse al parecer su enojo conmigo nunca se fue…

Y entonces el verdadero infierno comenzó en mi hogar, maltratos y discusiones sin parar con mis padres, un día que mi padre llego ebrio trato de golpearme y yo no me deje echándole en cara le dije que sabia todo lo que ambos habían planeado para mi y me golpeo muy fuerte hasta dejarme inconsciente, y asi constantemente tuvimos varias peleas hasta un día Ui intervino salió golpeada por ellos.

Cansada de todo esto decidí irme de casa pero no dejaría a Ui sola en ese infierno así que con ayuda del hermano mayor de Nodoka iniciamos un proceso legal en contra de mis padres donde salimos victoriosos quedando yo como la responsable de mi hermanita, si bien ganamos mucho dinero con la demanda me encargue con ayuda de la familia de Nodoka de conseguirle una casa a Ui para ella sola y que ellos estuvieran pendientes de ella en todo momento.

También gracias a la demanda mis padres no se podían acercar a ninguna de las dos o tendrían serias consecuencias legales y hablando de ellos al parecer se quitaron un peso de encima sin nosotras pues desde eso nunca mas volvieron a molestarnos nunca mas, sin embargo estaría atenta y no bajaría la guardia, sabiendo que ella entraría al nuevo club de música ligera de Azusa le pedí a Mirei y Sawa-chan que cuidaran de ella.

Después de eso y de asegurarme de su bienestar, me fui y aprendí a adaptarme a la vida en este mundo empezando con pequeños y mundanos trabajos a veces pasaba hambre y no tenia donde dormir, así solía dormir en los parques que encontraba, varias veces intentaron robarme pero no se los permití y salía lastimada pero victoriosa, luego de unos meses pasando por un rock bar donde decidí tocar y desahogar todos mis sentimientos interprete la siguiente canción al publico:

 **Can't Say Goodbye To Yesterday From Metal Gear Solid 2:Sons of Liberty**

 **I stare at the stars and the sky up above  
and think 'what am I made of?'  
Am I full of sorrow? Am I hurt and pained?  
Or am I filled... with love?  
I walk by myself on the streets below  
and ask every child I know,  
"Do you think tomorrow will bring sun or rain?  
Which one of these will show?"**

 **I can't say goodbye to yesterday, my friend,  
I keep holding on 'till the end  
Out of the darkness there is no other way  
than the light leading to yesterday**

 **It's there that I'll find  
Inner peace not war  
and dreams that I let slip away  
I'll find the joyfulness I'm looking for  
way back in yesterday**

 **Why can't each of us in the world ever see,  
the best things in life are free.  
Little sounds of laughter, a warm hug, a smile,  
a kiss from you to me**

 **I fall to my knees  
I cry and I cry  
Love, do not pass me by  
Happy ever after, please stay for a while  
make time refuse to fly**

 **I can't say goodbye to yesterday, my friend  
'cause I know how good it has been  
facing forever, here I stand, come what may  
in the old, in the new yesterday**

 **It's there that I'll find,  
inner peace, not war  
and dreams that I let slip away  
I'll find the joyfulness I'm looking for  
way back in yesterday**

Después de desahogarme interpretando la canción todo el mundo en el bar aplaudió y muchos me dieron dinero y el dueño del lugar se acerco a mi y me dio comida y una cerveza, me dejo ducharme y me ayudo a reparar a Guitah, desde ese día trabajaba como mesera, cocinera y cantante en ese lugar haciendo del bar un lugar mucho mas ameno y animado atrayendo mucha gente para que pasaran el rato aquí, creo que ayude a que el bar de Koichi prosperara y eso me alegra.

Cuando logre reunir el dinero suficiente entre varios trabajos logre pagarme un pequeño departamento en el cual viví por un tiempo y tranquilamente revisando mi correo vi que había llegado una solicitud de una de las universidad de música mas prestigiosas de japon,ellos estaban ofreciendo unas becas a los nuevos estudiantes y estaban haciendo un proceso de selección por ellas.

No tenia nada que perder así que fui y después de matarme estudiando finalmente el día de la prueba presente tanto el examen escrito como el de aptitud musical con el canto y un instrumento dejando sorprendidos a los maestros, fui aceptada en esta universidad junto con otras dos personas me sorprendí de ver que conocía a una de ellas siendo Ichigo-chan una grata sorpresa para mi y la otra era un chico extranjero rubio de ojos azules que me recordaba un poco a Mugi-chan llamado Douglas White pero yo le decía Dou-kun de cariño.

Las primeras semanas de clase fueron fáciles y tranquilas,Dou-kun era un excelente guitarrista por lo que me había contado y le conté que yo también lo era, por su parte me sorprendió saber que la calmada y callada Ichigo tocaba el bajo y cuando la escuche me parece que lo tocaba mucho mejor que Mio, pensándolo bien que habrá sido de ella y Ritsu?

A veces me da nostalgia recordarlas y mi vieja vida, una lagrima traicionera baja por mi mejilla y mis dos amigos me preguntan si me encuentro bien a lo que digo que si, después de eso los tres entablamos una grande amistad hasta volvernos inseparables, luego al grupo se nos unió Himeko-chan quien estudiaba nuestra misma carrera solo que ella deseaba volverse miembro de una banda sinfónica y nos mostro que era una prodigio del eufonio.

Los 4 hemos sido grandes amigos desde entonces y mi nueva vida prácticamente estaba siendo por fin feliz, pero el daño y las heridas del pasado me habían hecho cambiar y dicho cambio que ni yo misma me di cuenta de cuando ocurrió ya no puede ser revertido sacrifique mi felicidad y mi lado bromista y tonto por ser la mejor y mas inteligente.

Y dadas todas las mentiras y traiciones que sufrí en el pasado decidí no volver a confiar en nadie, salvo en mis queridos 3 amigos que son como una familia para mi, tuve noticias de Nodoka y aunque ella estuviera lejos estudiando en otro país su hermano y su familia seguían cuidando de Ui, eso me traía paz y tranquilidad a mi corazón…

Porfin podía estar tranquila

-Fin del Pov-

-Fin del relato de Yui:

Pov General:

-Mugi: Wow,Yui perdona no sabia que habías tenido que sufrir todo eso y se que fui una tonta al irme por un enojo estúpido, se que no me perdonaras pero estoy aquí para enmendar las cosas entre ambas y hare lo que debí haber hecho antes, cuidar y velar por tu bien…

-Ichigo: Mugi-san…

-Yui: Aceptare tus disculpas con gusto Tsumugi, pero dado lo que te conté espero que entiendas que debes de ganarte mi confianza de nuevo, claro eso no impide que seamos amigas pero aceptare gustosa tu amistad..

-Ichigo: Mugi-san espero que podamos conocernos mejor y llevarnos bien..

-Mugi: Lo mismo digo Ichigo y gracias Yui te prometo que no volveré a abandonarte..

Después de eso las chicas se levantaron de allí y fueron a la ultima clase del día donde escogerían los clubs a los que se unirían, y como un nostálgico giro del destino Yui,Ichigo,Douglas y Mugi quien también conoció a este chico y Ichigo bromeo con que parecían hermanos, ellos 4 decidieron unirse al club de música ligera de su universidad y el nombre de esta nueva banda seria Heaven's Divide…

Luego de la elección de clubs Ichigo y Douglas le pidieron a Mugi un momento para hablar a solas con ella..

-Douglas: Tsumugi, agradecemos que hayas vuelto para serte sincero ella aun sigue siendo la chica que conociste pero todo lo que ha pasado con ella hizo que se encerrara en si misma guardando sus emociones como un caparazón de hielo..

-Mugi: entiendo eso explicaría el porque es tan fría y analítica eso se me hacia un poco raro..

-Ichigo: También debes de saber que desde lo ocurrido con su familia ella desconfía mucho de los demás en especial de los que la buscan por intereses ha rechazado ya a varios chicos y chicas que han querido declarársele y siempre se queda estudiando o tocando hasta desvelarse y caer desmayada del sueño..

-Douglas: Es cierto siento que últimamente se esta presionando mucho así misma, debería tomar las cosas con mas calma apenas estamos comenzando…

-Mugi: Entiendo sus preocupaciones y miedos con ella, hare lo que pueda para que ella recupere la confianza en mi y les prometo que hare que Yui vuelva a sonreír como antes…

Después de eso los 3 alcanzaron a Yui en la cafetería y los 4 amigos se quedaron juntos viendo como caía el sol en el atardecer y llegaba la noche….

 **-Próximo Capitulo: Música Ligera**

 **Y listo se imprime,después de mucho tiempo he vuelto y seguiremos con la historia de Yui y Mugi y su nueva vida universitaria,espero de todo corazón que la disfruten también agradezco a todos mis lectores y por esta temporada me tendrán libre asi que podre volver a escribir a gusto sin las presiones de la vida diaria…**

 **Se despide su querido amigo el Tio Ryuzaki…**


	3. Explicaciones y Retorno

**-N/A: Ya lo se, ya lo se merezco la muerte por desaparecer casi dos años pero bueno aquí no vendré con excusas de que los estudios o el trabajo o demás así que seré directo en decir que paso.**

 **Desde la partida de mi padre de este mundo no negare que tuve una gran depresión y todo lo que eso conlleve, luego cuando me sentí mejor ocurrieron varias cosas y aparte de mis estudios me vi cargado con las responsabilidades de un adulto como ayudar a llevar dinero a casa y ese tipo de cosas casi tanto que no me quedaba tiempo para nada.**

 **Y cuando de todo corazón estaba inspirado por escribir algo o querer seguir haciéndolo algo pasaba y enseguida me era imposible hacerlo, respecto a este año pasado para finales ya por fin mi vida ha logrado medio estabilizarse, había perdido las ganas y el valor de escribir pero unos amigos de toda la vida y ciertos fickers me animaron.**

 **Asi que con todo solucionado esta vez pienso regresar para quedarme dado que quiero tener mas calidad en mis historias como capítulos mas largos que valgan la pena su espera y con mas contenido(teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de fics que tenia,que por cierto ahora que lo pienso me emociono de mas que al tener tantos era difícil subirlos semanalmente)ahora bien retomare principalmente mis historias de love live en especial la primera,seguida de las de idolmaster y por ultimo las demas no abandonare ninguna pero se distribuirán de la siguiente manera siendo subidas cada dos semanas de 2 en 2**

 **Pienso iniciar asi:**

 **-La pequeña melodía en medio de la oscuridad y Fate ars nova(que por cierto al ver ciertas cosas apenas empezaba a conocer el fateverse no sabia mucho por lo que siento que la cague en varias cosas con la misma por lo que rehare esa historia y la dividiré en dos,tendrán capítulos mañana de estas 3.**

 **-Luego después de esa subida pasadas dos semanas seguirían A broken farewell y la pequeña estrella peridad(HonoUmi)**

 **-Después Renacer de las hojas escarlatas(HonoRiko o-O) y A lovely Tsundere will shine**

 **y así sucesivamente Path to the stars,Fall of charity,el camino ninja de los hermanos zorro y demas sepan bien que no abandonare ninguna historia ni iniciare ninguno nuevo fic salvo retos o oneshots quizás, pero así será el cronograma.**

 **No se si aun quede alguien aquí siguiéndome asi que se que de todo corazón no merezco perdón ni una oportunidad pero si aun queda alguien leyéndome pues volveremos al inicio cuando lo hacia por amor al arte y no como una obligación.**

 **Se despide su amigable vecino Ryuzaki-san, oh espero eso es de spidey nos pueden joder por eso, bueno cuídense nos veremos mañana mis queridos lectores…..**


End file.
